<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now that you're here by xxEffervescent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661038">Now that you're here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEffervescent/pseuds/xxEffervescent'>xxEffervescent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEffervescent/pseuds/xxEffervescent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devious Mechanations of a select few- will make this vacation very very different from all the rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi/Hayabusa Ryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now that you're here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryu Hayabusa wasn't one to ignore his gut intuition. He almost did when he somehow found himself in Zack's company enduring an unusually shaky helicopter trip to Zack island of all places.  <br/>It had been Ayane that initally reached out to him. Her letter was strangely frantic and emotional, not like her at all. She started it off by apologizing for bothering him , and giving him a brief explanation about why she was on Zack island in the first place.  She must have been embarassed by it. Ryu honestly felt glad that she was on vacation , with several of her friends no less. Apparently is wasn't uncommon for Zack to invite the girls for some R&amp;R. He would never admit it ,but he was grateful for it.  Her letter continued to say that Kasumi was acting rather suspect , in ways that alarmed her.  Normally Kasumi would be out and about and even  the two didn't spend time together  , none of the other girls had hardly seen her at all either.  Hayabusa couldn't really tell what to make of it. Was it another one of  those clones ? Or was Kasumi just feeling  down enough that it made her sister worry- and if that was the case, was she in danger of hurting herself? <br/>He gazed out at the sea, its deep blue waters giving way to the pale swathes of the tropics.   Zack piloted his chopper with an uneasy grin on his face.<br/>	"You comin all this way just to check on them ? That's awfully nice of ya" Zack beamed.  Ryu's emotionless gaze didn't seem to phase Zack the same way Hayate's did.  <br/>	" Has she seemed ...different to you than normal? From when she usually goes to your island I mean." <br/>Zack pondered a little bit .<br/>	"She was a little quiet when she checked into the hotel but I just thought she had jet lag or something. " <br/>	"I see. " <br/>He thought he hid it well, but Zack was able to pick up on the faint hints of worry in Ryu's voice. <br/>	"Don't worry man I'm sure shes fine. You know how ladies are. Maybe she's just having a- "visit" if you know what I mean."  He chuckled awkwardly. He had to admit, Ryu didn't even think of that possibility. It made him feel a little guilty that he always thought of the women he knew as shinobi and warriors first, and women second.  </p><p>The island was a little larger than he expected, with several tall buildings piercing through a slew of palm trees and white sand. It looked like an island from a calander photo. <br/>	"There she is !" Zack jeered. " Ain't she a beaut?! "  <br/>	"It is something." <br/>When they landed on the helipad atop of the moderately sized hotel , a woman in uniform was there to greet them. <br/>	"Welcome back sir." She greeted as Zack bounded off his air craft.  She saw Ryu , but her face made no change. Zack must have alerted his staff that another guest was arriving. "I regret to inform you that we have received a broadcast from the coast guard, evidently there is a really bad storm on its way here." She said. Zack and R yu let their eyes turn up to the sky, which for the most part was cloudless. It almost begged belief that the weather wouldn't be as perfect tomorrow.  Another attendant presented a small envelope to Ryu. <br/>	"We have taken the liberty of arranging a room for you. You must be tired from the trip, and even so - the weather tomorrow may ground any return plans. Please enjoy your stay.    Ryu put the envelop in his pocket before turning to Zack . <br/>	"Do you know where Ayane is?" He asked. Zack shurugged and shook his head. <br/>	"Nah man - sorry. I'll leave a message for her at the desk letting her know you're here. In the meantime, just relax, check the place out. You might find them hanging around. " <br/>With that Zack started walking towards the stair well door, where another gentleman began rattling off what was probably business.  <br/>	For a private island, it was busier than he thought. This place just kept suprising him . He didn't want to go too far from the hotel since that's probably where Ayane would look for him first, but he wanted to walk around after being cooped up in the helicopter for so long.  After looking into his room - which was luxurious enough to make him uncomfortable, Ryu took a small walking path that led from the back of the hotel straight to the beach .  </p><p> </p><p>From around the corner -  far enough away that he didn't catch sight of them , there was a snicker. <br/>	"Oh my gosh he's actually here."  Hitomi gasped. Leifang  couldn't hide it as grin curled on her lips.  <br/>	"It actually worked. "<br/>Behind them Ayane had  her face covered and was facing the corner. In either shame or embarrassment, she let herself fall to a crouch . <br/>	"I can't believe you guys talked me into tricking him. If he finds out he's going to be so angry. Hayate too." She grumbled behind her palms. Leifang rolled her eyes. <br/>	"C'mon - you weren't actually lying. You said Kasumi seemed rather down didn't you?"  She protested. Hitomi glanced back at them - but turned back to make sure no one was coming back up. <br/>	"Yeah but that's not a problem for someone like Master Ryu!" Ayane growled. <br/>	"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  <br/>Ayane's cheeks flared up at her friends playful tone. True - while it was usually only all women invited here, she often found herself wanting to share her vacation time with someone special sometimes. She was sure several of the other women must have felt the same way. These two especially. <br/>	"I- I'm telling him you wrote that letter if he finds out!" <br/>Hitomi glanced back again .</p><p>	"I think he's smart enough to know your handwriting Ayane" She retorted matter-of-fact <br/>Dammit. She was right. Ayane's face grew eve more crimson in her frustration. <br/>	"Well- Whatever! This better work!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently writing nonsense is what I do when I'm bored to death XD <br/>I had a lot of fun doing this . Wanted to make the chapter longer but figured this would ab a good stopping point.</p><p>Being in the DOA fandom is hard.  I always feel silly doing this like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>